Amor
by Bakura-Kun98
Summary: Riolu finds Kirlia, his childhood friend, gazing out at the sunset in the woods, and sees the confusion in her eyes. Kirlia has fallen for the agile creature. But is the feeling mutual?


**Cute Alert!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Gamefreak (I think) does, and Nintendo (well, Ninty sponsors it, anyway).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sunset blankets the forest as a lone Kirlia gazes into the sky, red-orange hues stretching over the lush wilderness. Surrounding the beautiful creature, hulking trees hold a mysterious, yet soothing aura.

Longing visible in her ruby red eyes, she extends her hands out and examines them.

The slender, white arms disgust her, for the first time in her life. Why, anyone who possessed such a dainty appearance would walk around proudly-why, it was perfection! But not for her, for there was that one, the one whom she would endure anything in order to please and protect, that she felt she could reach only in her dreams.

He was so strong, lithe, agile, willing to surmount any obstacles in his way. She was delicate and soft. Too soft. It was as if her dainty appearance was a signal, a signal that she was the embodiment of laziness, weakness, and flaws-not grace. She wanted him-no, she needed him. But hope as she could, she felt it was all a lie.

"I would do anything for you, even if it claimed my life. If only we..." she murmers, her voice fading as she forces the thought out of her mind-a lithe creature, idolized by many, with a weak girl such as her? That's inconceivable, no matter how she looks at it.

Her eyes, glimmering like gems in the settling dusk, are squeezed shut as tears spill from the corners, tears of sorrow, of despair, of shame.

Her dusty pink horns atop her head amplify as telekinetic powers forewarn her of an oncoming creature. She is unable to react in time, however, and only recoils as a familiar hand settles itself on her right shoulder.

"Kirlia? What's wrong?" That voice, brimming with energy and concern, is music to her ears, for it belongs to the one who makes her heart soar every time he's even around.

Her immediate reaction would be to wrap her slender arms around his lithe frame, embracing him, awaiting the melodic ringing of his voice. Alas, she only shrinks back, unable to speak, to confess her love to him.

His blue, pawed hands grasp her white ones, prying them away from her face. The girl's heart flutters in her chest; it's as if she's been whisked away and sent to Heaven itself.

"If you're hurt, or need to tell me something, I'm here." he assures, awaiting her explanation.

"Ri...R-Riolu...I..." she squeaks, her voice raspy and faint. How he heard her soft voice was a miracle in itself.

"You can tell me...I'm here for you..." he persists, his glowing red eyes staring into hers. He wipes away a tear sliding down her cheek, her face even more pale than usual, as he marvels at the epitome of grace before him-compassionate, sympathetic-beauty was just the beginning of her nature. He wanted nothing more than to consolidate the emerald splendor, though he secretly desired her, just her. For each of the anthropomorphic beings to lovingly embrace the other, eyes drooped in longing, hearts pounding in their chests-for them to perhaps even feel each other's heartbeats, desiring the other wonder of nature before them.

"R-Riolu!" the emerald beauty cries, instinctively forcing her head onto Riolu's sturdy right shoulder, tears streaming down her cheeks and soaking where her head rests.

"It's okay, Kirlia. Tell me what's wrong." he replies, releasing her hands and hugging her, his hands resting over her back, the snow-white 'tutu' wavering slightly in the gentle breeze.

"I...I..." She rubs her face back and forth across his shoulder to wipe away the tears trickling down her cheeks. "I love you."

She immediately blushes upon realizing the words she spilled out. Her eyes squeeze shut as she braces herself for heartbreak, rejection-scorn, even. She curses to herself for ever believing in such a fantasy. How naive, she scolds herself.

"Kirlia..." She tries resisting the excitement, the hope building inside, as his response leaves no trace of anger or resentment; almost a sort of...longing...in his voice.

_No...that's silly of me. He could never feel that way, not in a million years. No point in lying to myself now..._

She deeply inhales, barely stifling her affection, and, within a single heartbeat, she feels soft, light lips press against hers.

"Ri...R-Riolu?!" She tries convincing herself that this very event is a dream, a mere mirage embedded in her conscience.

But she opens her eyes, and what does she see? A closed pair of eyes from a very familiar face right before her, lips locked onto hers.

'Oohh...this...can't be real...can it? But...it is...isn't it?' A million thoughts rush through her mind, leaving her numb and fuzzy inside. She can't resist, this very moment had only occured in her visions-she must embrace it.

Without further hesitation, she welcomes the magical moment, wrapping her pure white arms around his hardy body, confiding in him, trusting him with her emotions.

"I..." Riolu begins after finally ending the kiss. "I don't know how long I've felt this way, but...I want you, Kirlia. I need you..."

The Emotion Pokemon's tears dry, her glistening eyes staring into his, her lips forming an innocent grin. "You...y-you really mean it?" she asks, still apprehensive at the idea.

The Emanation Pokemon nods in response. "I've never been more sure about anything. You're not only charming, but the sweetest, most compassionate girl I've ever met. I love you."

Kirlia smiles broadly, her eyes drooping slightly as she cannot stifle her affection. "Oh, Riolu! I...I'm so happy!"

And so, the two embraced each other lovingly, knowing well that each would protect the other, at all costs.

Perhaps that wasn't only a vision, after all...

* * *

**Hehe, fluffy! Please R&R if you can! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
